


Reach for the Moon

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Symbolism, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While NASA works to put the first man up there, Jack and Ennis turn to the moon for entirely different and more personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, Ennis and Brokeback Mountain belong to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  


There’s a full moon over Riverton tonight.

The new residents in the modest flat above the Laundromat have long since said their good-nights and sleep-tights, but Ennis turns sleepless eyes to the window. Alma, already lost to dreams, is a solid and warm presence lodged possessively against his side under the sheets. 

Looking up at a miserly glimpse of night between cheap lengths of optimistically flowered curtains, Ennis senses to his very core that the moon is right there, although it's lost from sight. Only the most tentative milky-white ghost of a reflection skims the heavy clouds that this wintry evening has rolled out to cover the sky. 

He shudders with longing and deeply ingrained dread in the un-light, and determinedly closes his eyes.

~~~

There’s a full moon over Childress tonight.

Jack tilts his dark head dejectedly, the glass pane cool and indifferent against his forehead. 

His shoulders slumping wearily, he listens wordlessly to the newborn’s soft whimpers and Lureen’s drowsy, comforting murmurs in the darkness behind him. He cannot actually see the moon, the bedroom window in their brand new home restricts his view too much, but a discernible sheen illuminates his personal square of the Texan night sky. A gentle radiance beckons from afar. It touches his heart like a shimmering memory and a promise of better times.

~~~

There’s a full moon over Brokeback Mountain tonight.

The sky is clear and the air is quiet. The sleeping landscape with glistening meadows and distant peaks bathes in an almost preternaturally beautiful light. But the wide wintry spaces are empty, silent, closed and cold. There is no-one around now to marvel at nature’s magnificence.

On this lonely night, the pale mountain moon bestows its blessing in vain.


End file.
